


Through the Storm

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Frank leaves you because of the case against Evelyn, but when you ignore him because of the hurt he caused he takes it into his own hands





	Through the Storm

"You're leaving?"

He doesn't turn around, still fixing his boat. "Yes."

"Because you're going to court." I shake my head, unable to believe it. "Couples are supposed to support each other."

"You haven't met them." He stops, turning so he can see me. "I can't let them hurt you."

"Don't worry." I swallow thickly, refusing to cry in front of him. "You already did." I turn and speed walk off the dock, hearing Frank calling for me before cursing.

I don't turn around.

***

"(Y/N)," Frank breathes, jogging to catch up to me. 

"Frank," I don't stop, not even looking at him as I head home.

"Please," He asks softly, catching my arm, but I shake him off. "I just want to talk."

"Talk to someone else," My eyes sting, and I try to speed up, not wanting him to see. "Congratulations on getting Mary back." Frank finally stops, but I feel his eyes boring into me as I practically run home.

***

The thunder is so loud, lightning making my lights flicker and leaving me trembling, wrapped in my blanket. Frank used to comfort me, holding me close and keeping me distracted with his beautiful words, but now I'm alone.

Lightning and thunder go off at the same  
time, making me scream in panic, and suddenly my door opens, a soaked Frank staring intensely with concern, the key to my house I gave him in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper shakily, hugging my blanket closer.

"I know you hate storms." He locks the door and pads closer. "Are you ok?"

I nod, about to get him to leave, but the thunder crashes again, making me flinch and dart right into Frank's waiting arms. "You shouldn't be here," I whisper in his chest.

"I'm not leaving you." He says firmly. "I'm not losing you again."

"Maybe you missed your chance," I snap, shoving away and glaring at him. "Maybe I'm done with you."

He shakes his head, eyes burning as they remain on mine. "You aren't done."

"Fuck you!" I hiss, moving to grab my things, but he snags my arms and pushes me against the wall, surprisingly gentle despite the anger in his eyes.

"I'm not losing you too." He repeats firmly, and I see the anger break for a split second. There's a man who just regained the daughter he gave up. A terrified man, who just wants to be there for her and who wants me back. It's too easy to fall for it, but...

"You left," I whisper, testing his grip.

"I made a mistake."

"You left!" I snap, shoving at him, and he leans in and kisses me deeply, burning and wanting as I gasp, unable to resist melting against him. He moans, deepening the kiss, and I gasp as his cold fingers slip up the hem of my shirt, teasing my breasts where I didn't wear I bra. I moan, nipples hardening for him, and he moves to nip and lick my neck, warm against the chill from where his clothes froze me.

"I can't," I gently push him back, already wanting but terrified. "I can't do this."

"I love you." I stare in shock, but I see in his eyes that he means it as he stares back. "I'm so sorry I never said it earlier. I love you and I can't- I can't lose you."

I swallow, and then I move, tugging him down and kissing him heatedly as he moans, tugging his shirt off and nibbling his nipple before he pries me back, quickly stripping me of my shirt and falling to his knees as he yanks my pants and panties down in one sweep, instantly lapping me and teasing my clit with his hot tongue. 

I moan, gripping his hair as he widens my stance a bit, pumping me with his fingers and crooking his fingers on that spot he knows well, making me cry out and tug his hair more as I moan loudly. "Frank!"

He quickly brings me to release before scooping me and lying me back, stripping us both before grabbing a condom and lining up, instantly filling me before slamming in, us both needing the release. We moan, quickly cumming together as he rubs my clit, and then he stays there.

He catches his breath, meeting my eyes and whispering, "I love you." He lies down, still in me as he holds himself above me with his arms, and I hum, glad his body isn't cold. He kisses me again, this time savoring it as if I'm something precious, and I run my hands through his hair, scratching the way he likes. He moans as he continues to explore, pulling out so he can kiss every inch of my waiting body, ignoring my heat until he's explored everything- what makes me giggle and twitch, what makes me melt, what makes me moan- and then makes love to my core tenderly. I gasp and cum for him, opening my arms for him, and he climbs up to gently enter me again, taking his time to make love to me for the first time before we both finish.

He rolls off and tugs me to his chest, rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry. I never should have left you."

I swallow, burying closer. "I love you," I whisper. "I always have. And I'm going to always be here, even if it takes me a bit to get over being hurt."

He tilts my chin up, studying me carefully. "Do you need more time?" I see the concern, the worry he pushed me.

I smile. "No. I'm exactly where I belong."


End file.
